Entrapy
Entrapy, is a 9b9t player who joined at the beginning of 2019 and has successfully become one of the most disliked players on the server in the short time that he has been on there. About Entrapy Entrapy, otherwise known as snugpug, jurorsgamerrr(Jurors), and multiple other alt accounts joined at the start of 2019, in which his goal was and remains still to make money on the server. After multiple incidents he has now been known to do anything possible to make quick money. Multiple scams, broken relationships & enemies later, he still continues his search to make money. Entrapy's Shop Entrapy's shop was spammed relentlessly during late May and early June of 2019 which helped him to create one of the largest user-bases for a shop on the server, closely following SeaPicklez shop. His shop started out very profitably until late May/early June when a user by the name of Fibular griefed one of his largest stashes which forced Entrapy to close the shop. The reason for this closure is somewhat disputed due to rumors that Entrapy had actually sold the entire stash to someone else unknown before the grief. The Never-Ending Scams & Lies Entrapy's first scams included trying to trade for a set of 32k Featherfalling boots that Entrapy supposedly obtained via back-dooring jj20051's alt account. He was able to obtain at least one private client by the name of Seppuku(Created by Riga) using this scam by having one of it's users leak it to him. It was later confessed that he didn't have the boots and that they never existed to begin with. The user who supposedly purchased the stash griefed by Fibular complained that Entrapy never refunded him even though it was due to Entrapy being followed that the stash was found. This lead to multiple people coming out saying the same or similar events took place after they had purchased from Entrapy's shop. It is unclear how many people were affected by this, but with a quick check with some of the community at least 6 people have come forward claiming Entrapy had in one way or another failed to deliver after payment was sent. In mid June of 2019, Entrapy attempted to join TSA but was voted out from joining. Angering him, Entrapy then spread multiple lies and rumors with his friends claiming that he had partnered with TSA to run his shop and joined the group, while also claiming to have leaked a supposed stash of TSA's that had never existed in the first place. Entrapy also claimed to be insiding the group with one of its founding fathers, 948, which made absolutely no sense. To this day Entrapy is still very hot and cold on the topic of TSA, stating at some points that he absolutely despises the group, while also expressing interest to join. Selling Then Leaking The World Seed The world seed was made semi-public in late May 2019 which then, around approximately June 15th, Entrapy obtained the seed from the player "FrAx_" in trade for a modified public dupe method. One of the terms of the trade was that Entrapy was never supposed to give it out or sell it. Of course, that didn't stop him; Entrapy proceeded to sell the seed in his shop for an outrageous $50. Soon after, Entrapy decided to leak the seed publicly on Reddit claiming to be the one who cracked it. This was shot down very quickly by "FrAx_" when he posted screen shots of the conversation in which he gave the seed to Entrapy. Quitting 9b9t After everything, Entrapy's stashes were leaked and destroyed one-by-one by users such as Fibular & Supreme. An estimated 12 stashes were found and destroyed including a 1000 dub stash. After these events, Entrapy claimed jj20051 leaked the coordinates to his stashes due to a personal disliking of Entrapy. This was debunked as he had been followed multiple times since his stashes were no more than 1-million out of spawn and he used Baritone to afk walk to them. Entrapy eventually then said he would leave 9b9t and as a parting gift would setup multiple lag machines across the server and would continue to set them up as long as he still had resources to do so. This has yet to happen and thus far no one is holding their breath for it. Category:Players